


Injury

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Max gets injured in battle, and the captain needs to watch over him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Injury

" _AAAH MY EYES!_ " Vicar Max's scream of agony echoed around the sulfur pools of Monarch. The man dropped to his knees, shaking hands desperately trying to wipe the acid from his face. By Law, it hurt, but Max knew if he didn’t try, he would go blind. The raptidon that had spit burning acid into his eyes snarled, ready to pounce on the defenseless man. It never had the chance, its life ended when a glowing hammer caved in its skull.

“Max!” Rough hands grabbed Max’s left arm, dragging the man away from the bubbling liquid. The Vicar trusted whoever was leading him from the snarls and growls, grunting when he tripped on a rock. “Come on old man!”

“I’d like to see you doing this!” He said through gritted teeth, ignoring the jab from Felix. Max’s hands burned from the leftover acid, his entire upper face stinging from the air and movement. “Felix…” Max tripped as he stopped running, Felix looking back as he was jerked to a stop. Max had keeled over, vomit splattering all over the various rocks that surrounded them. The pain was just  _ so fucking overwhelming _ ! Felix jumped forward when Max began to wobble, grabbing the preacher as he passed out.

“Shit!” Felix cursed, awkwardly lugging Max over so he wouldn’t lie in his own vomit. “Captain, Max is down!”

“What happened?!” The snarls had died out before Max had passed out. Their captain had hunted down the last creature, lugging a fresh kill over her shoulder when Felix’s shout echoed out. Yar all but darted over, dropping the kill to the ground as she knelt beside the two.

“I think the pain was too much,” Felix explained hurriedly, watching as Yar ripped off a part of her shirt. Any lasting trace of acid was dabbed up into the cloth, Yar cursing under her breath.

“I need you to pour some of your water over his eyes, we need to try and cleanse it the best we can.” She said firmly, moving to take Max as Felix tore into his bag. The vicar grunted slightly at being jostled but otherwise remained still. Captain Yar talked Felix through washing out the various wounds, using the last of their water before bandaging up Max the best they could.

“Is the water really gonna help?” Felix asked worriedly, wringing his hands a little worriedly. 

“Washing the acid out does the most work, it’s now just up to us to get him to the ship. Ellie will be able to help him further.” 

“I guess that does help…” Felix frowned, not fully convinced. “Anyways, Fallbrook ain’t far, reckon we should carry him?”

“No, he’s too heavy.” Yar shook her head. After a quick glance around, she spotted a small alcove just off the game trail, weighing her options. “Help me carry him over there, I can wait while you go get help.”

“Got it, Cap.” Felix nodded, holstering his canteen before taking up a spot by Max’s legs. Yar adjusted her hold as well, hooking her arms under Max’s shoulders. “On three, three, two one!” In a swift move, the two lifted their unconscious companion, Max’s head lolling back onto the captain’s shoulder. Felix and Yar awkwardly carried Max to the alcove, setting him down before Felix stood back up. “I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

“Stay safe alright?” Yar reached up, the two clasping arms before Felix darted off into the wilderness. She hated separating her crew, but Max was in no condition to be carried so far.

“He’ll be fine..” Yar nearly jumped at the weak console, kneeling down as Max slowly stirred.    
  
“I know, I just worry too much.” The captain chuckled, taking hold of his wandering hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I stuck my face on the ship's engine.” Max scowled, head spinning as he was helped up against a rock.

“That’s a new one.” He could hear the captain’s amusement, able to picture her face easily. Max could feel bandages covering the upper part of his face, wincing when he reached up to press against them. His hands were bandaged, though not as heavily as his face had been. “Well, this was not what I had planned for today…”

“I don’t doubt that.” Yar frowned, giving his knee a pat. “Do you need anything for the pain? I might have some Adrena-Time left.”

“I’ll be alright my dear, I’ve been hurt far worse than this before.” Max let his head tilt back with a sigh. “Although this headache is rather bothersome.”

“I’m sure Felix will be back soon enough.” Max could hear yar arm her gun before taking a seat beside him. For a moment it was quiet, the faint bubbling of sulfur pools the only thing Max could hear. He then heard the captain sigh, a gentle hand taking one of his. “Your scream, I never want to hear it again.”

“I will certainly try my best,” Max replied softly, feeling Yar laying her head on his shoulder. “Worry not captain, it’s not a habit.”

“I know.” Her reply was quiet, a gentle squeeze given to Max’s hand before they lapsed into silence again, this time one of contemplation. Maximillian would be fine, he was sturdy and would most likely heal without a scar, but Yar always worried for her vicar. Sure, she cared for all of her crew, ADA and SAM included, but the vicar had wormed his way into a special part of her heart. Captain Yar would be damned if he was taken from her, fingers twitching slightly over her gun.

If she felt the peck on her cheek, Yar never said. If Max felt the soft kiss to his knuckles, he never spoke a word.

Within the hour they were gone, the wildlife free to travel the stretch of road once more.


End file.
